Luz and Daray
by PoetryRap
Summary: After losing their parents to a car crash, two friends wander into Happy Tree Town. Now Luz and Daray are unable to leave. Now the town will never be the same with their strange friendship.


**Bored story I made up a long time ago. Thought about it for a while, then found it was a good idea to post it on to see if it's good or not. I'd appreciate if I could be told what I can do better or be given an idea for a chapter.**

**Also, I don't own any characters. Just Luz and Daray  
**

* * *

Two friends named Luz and Daray were walking in the desert with backpacks. Both were almost exactly different in personalities and lives. Luz was a white cat with black ears and blue eyes from an accident during birth. Daray was a black wolf with white ears and red eyes forced by his father.

"Where are we gonna go?" asked Luz with a smile.

"We'll find a place, don't worry about it." Daray said, looking around the deserted land.

Luz looked tired and was ready to fall. "You tired?" asked Daray.

"I'm alright." Luz responded, clearly lying as she was sweating and her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"If you're tired, you can ride on my back for a while." Daray offered her. Luz refused with a smiled.

"No, really!" Luz smiled, "I'm alright!". She looked over to Daray and saw he was gone. "Daray?". She suddenly felt herself picked up into the air by someone. She was now on Daray's shoulders.

"Don't lie." Daray said, "I can clearly see your tired from your facial expressions and actions.".

Luz blushed, "Thanks.". Daray didn't talk as he walked. Most of the time he never talked, except to Luz. When he did talk, he sounded smart and complicated.

They continued walking in the hot sun. The weather was cooling down and clouds appeared in the sky. But both felt a gust of wind that picked up dirt and blocked their sight.

After an hour of walking in the blinding sand, the winds stopped suddenly. When they were able to see, they found themselves in front of a town that seemed to come from nowhere. "Where'd this come from?" Luz asked.

"Don't question gifts Luz." Daray said as he put her down gently, "Be happy and try to make the best of it.". Luz smiled and skipped into town as Daray walked normally. '_Didn't take that long._' Daray thought to himself, "_But I do wonder where did this place come from._". He turned around and saw the desert they were in was replaced with more houses. '_That's not normal_' Daray looked at the colorful houses and the trees were healthy.

It didn't take long for the cat to enjoy the town. Luz could feel the cool wind on her face and the scent of fresh food was in the air. She skipped with her eyes closed along the green lawns of people's houses and hit someone. "Ow!" Luz said, as she fell on her backpack.

"Sorry about that baby." said someone with a deep voice. Luz rubbed her head and look up to see a golden brown bear with an Afro and disco clothes. "Let me help you up.", the bear grabbed Luz's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Oh, um, thank you." Luz smiled nervously.

"Nice eyes. I haven't seen you around town, new here?" the bear asked.

"Yeah, I'm here with my best friend, Daray." Luz relied, "I'm wondering, can you show us around here?"

The bear smiled and chuckled a bit, "I can show you my house." he growled.

"And I can show you my strength." Daray said, standing behind Luz.

The bear looked at him while still having his arm around Luz, "And who are you 'Demon Eyes'?" the bear asked rudely "Her boyfriend?". Luz blushed at the word boyfriend.

"You truly don't understand, do you?" Daray said, pulling Luz away from the bear, "You're like what? 18 years old?".

"19 physically." the bear smiled.

"This physically?" Luz said, "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you more later," Disco said, "and I'm not 'you'. The name's Disco Bear, but call me Disco for short."."

"Well _Disco,_" Daray said in an angry town, "stay away from her.".

"Fine, I guess I'll just go back to my _big house_, with my _fully stocked _fridge and 6 _bedrooms_." Disco teased as he walked away. Luz had a disappointed look on her face when she heard about those things. Her stomach growled, which made Disco smile as he walked away.

"Wait." Daray said, Disco turned with a smiled, "We need a place to stay...".

Disco suddenly appeared near Luz, "Good choice!" he smiled, "I'll make sure she gets the best room!". He put his arm around Luz and was talking to her as Daray had an emotionless expression on his face.

The three walked with Daray at the back with Luz and Disco talking a little but Luz a little nervous. '_I'm gonna regret this._' Daray thought. He pulled out a journal from his backpack with a pencil. He opened it to the page he left off and made a line under a previous entry.

_Journal Entry 6  
Day 8_

_It's been eight days since Luz and I lost our parents. Luz hides her emotions with her smiles and laughs. I know she is hurting from the people that were taken from us. I'm doing fine from the lost but I know Luz is hurting deeply. I can not help her in many ways, but I know a way to get her to truly smile._

_But in the meantime, I'll take her to anywhere when I obtain money. Then again, who will hire a 14-year-old for work? It's times like this I wasn't so melancholy, or however the psychologist calls it. Anyways, we meet someone named Disco Bear. We are going to be staying there for a little while till I can buy a house, or rent an apartment._

_I don't trust this perverted bear, I can tell he's perverted by the tone of his voice and look of his eyes. I'm going to keep Luz away from him as possible. I still have confusion about this town. The sudden appearence of this town, the desert diseappearing, the colorful town, and that there is no pollution here. I'll end this entry for now, hope everything isn't what I dislike._


End file.
